


Jenn's Help

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn helps Danny out in the episode 1x23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau"   Some scenes were changed to fit this storyline.  :)





	Jenn's Help

MAY 10TH (7 MONTHS PREGNANT)  
KAHUKU HIGH 2:PM

Jenn and Kyle were coming out of the school from their finals when Jenn's phone rang. "Hello" She said.

"Hey," Steve said.

"Hey Dad. You gonna work late?" Jenn asked easing herself into the passenger seat of her car with Kyle assisting her.

"No. I need your help." Steve said sounding out of sorts.

'Dad what's wrong?" Jenn asked getting worried.

"Danny was exposed to Sarin, I need to get Grace from school." Steve said.

"Ok. I will have Kyle drop me at the hospital and will wait there until you get back with Grace. Do the doctor's have the right medicine to help him?" Jenn asked motioning for Kyle to head to the hospital.

"No, We are trying to find it. He walked into a house we were breaching and the owner was dead from exposure." Steve said.

"Ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes or so." Jenn said hanging up.

"That sounded bad." Kyle said pulling out of the school parking lot.

'Danny was exposed to Sarin." Jenn said realizing she don't know which hospital to go to. She texted her dad real quick. He came back with the hospital. "Head to Tripler." Jenn said.

"What about your appointment with Dr Chow?" Kyle asked.

"My Appointment ain't til 5. If we're still at the hospital I will excuse myself and call the doctor's office." Jenn said.

"Just be careful." Kyle said.

Jenn placed her hand on Kyle's arm. "I will." Jenn said smiling.

TRIPLER MEDICAL HOSPITAL

Jenn and Kyle walked into the ER waiting room to find Steve pacing. "Well good to know you're keeping calm." Jenn said smirking at him.

"Now's not the time. Hey Kyle." Steve said hugging Jenn.

"Hey Commander. I am the chauffer." Kyle said smirking.

"Well thank you." Steve said.

"I'LL call Rachel. She is at a work retreat thing in Maui." Jenn said.

"Ok. They're still treating him in there." Steve said.

"It'll be fine. Go reassure Grace and I will be here in case they need something." Jenn said smiling and kissing her dad's cheek.

"Thanks." Steve said striding out to Danny's Camaro.

"Sit down." Kyle said helping Jenn ease into a chair.

"Do you want to call Rachel?" Kyle asked.

"I will once we know more about Danny's condition." Jenn said.

Just then a doctor came out of the room. "Is Commander McGarrett here?" He asked.

"He went to get Detective Williams' daughter. I am the Commander's daughter. Is something wrong?" Jenn said standing up with Kyle's help.

"Detective Williams isn't settling down as we would have liked. I don't want to sedate him in case it interacts with the antidote. I was hoping Commander McGarrett could calm him down." The Doctor said.

"I might can help with that. Let me try." Jenn said.

"We'll give it a shot." The doctor said.

Jenn looked at Kyle. "If dad comes before I come out let him know I'll be out in a few minutes." Jenn said following the doctor.

Once in the room Jenn saw Danny was very agitated. "Alright Detective relax." Jenn said walking over to the bed and grabbing his hand.

"J Jenn, What are you doing in here?" He asked

"Seems some Detective ain't relaxing like they want." Jenn said smirking.

"I can't breathe." Danny gasped.

"I know, you're panicking. So breath with me ok. In,,,,, Out..... In." Jenn said breathing slowly with him.

"That's good Detective Williams. We're gonna inject you with something. Your partner's daughter can stay if you like." The Doctor said.

Jenn smirked at him as the medicine was injected into the IV. "I won't leave Danny. Just relax and let them help you. Dad went to get Gracie. She needs to you be ok when she comes in." Jenn said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Feel these little soccer players and relax." Jenn said.

After a few minutes Danny was out. "He's out. Thank you for the help." The Nurse said.

"Sure thing. I'll be out waiting with my friend." Jenn said stepping out into the hall sighing.

"He ok?" Kyle asked helping her sit down.

"He was just agitated." Jenn said.

1 HOUR LATER

Jenn, Kyle, Steve and Grace were sitting in the waiting room. Just as Grace was finishing with her picture the Doctor came out. "Doc, how is he?" Steve asked getting up and walking over to em.

"He's resting, ready for some visitors." The Doctor said smiling. Kyle helped Jenn up after she helped Grace put her things away.

As they walked in they noticed Danny was napping. "He's asleep?" Grace asked quietly.

Just then Danny came awake. "Danno!!" Grace said going for a hug.

"Monkey." Danny said hugging her.

"I made you a picture." Grace said going to her bag that Jenn was holding. She handed the picture to Danny.   
"This is good. Refrigerator worthy." Danny said showing Steve.

Steve noticed Danny wincing. "How are you?" He asked.

"Feel hung over, with the headache." Danny said.

"What's a hangover?" Grace asked.

Danny and Steve as well as Jenn and Kyle looked at each other. "Something you won't experience til you're what? 30?" Danny asked the others.

"36." Steve said, causing Kyle and Jenn to snicker at him. "If you are ok, I am gonna go and try to finish the case. I'll come back tonight and grab Grace and we will have a slumber party." Steve said.

"I'll be fine with my Monkey here." Danny said putting his hand on Grace's head.

"And I'll be here for a while. Got an appointment across the street. No point going home and coming back." Jenn said shrugging.

"I'll take Kyle home." Steve said leaning over and kissing Danny.

"Behave." He said.

"I'm not you Super Seal." Danny said smirking.

After Steve left a phone is Grace's bag started ringing. "Did you kidnap Miley Cyrus and hide her in your backpack?" Danny asked.

"No Danno, Stan got me a cell phone. Said I needed to be reachable in emergency." Grace said.  
"How sweet." Jenn mumbled.

"If a boy calls you on it I am throwing it in the Pacific ocean." Danny said as Grace answered it.  
"Hey Mommy." Grace said.

"Don't tell her I am in the hospital." Danny said quietly.

"Danno is in the hospital. Jen is here with us tho." Grace said.

Jenn laughed and Danny sighed. "Ok. Love you Mommy." Grace said pushing the phone into Jen's hand. "She wants to talk to you." Grace said.

"Hey Rach." Jenn said.

"Hey. YOu mind taking care of Grace?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, She can come stay with me until Danny gets out. I am sure Dad will camp out here at the hospital." Jenn said.

"Ok. Sorry I would come home but..." Rachel stopped.

"But that convention is important to you getting the job. Relax she will be good." Jenn said.

"Ok. Don't forget your appointment. I wanna know the genders so I can help plan the nursery." Rachel said.

"Yes Ma'am." Jen said saying goodbye and hanging up. "So up for a slumber party at my house tonight?" Jenn asked.

"Yes. But what about Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Well unless he is still working, he will probably stay here and keep your Danno company. And terrorize the nurses and doctors." Jenn said causing Danny to smirk and Grace to laugh.

4:45 PM  
TRIPLER MEDICAL HOSPITAL

Jenn was sitting in the recliner in Danny's room reading her history book, Grace was on Danny's bed watching tv. "So what, this sponge lives in the pineapple?" Danny asked.

"Danno, just watch the show." Grace said annoyed. Jenn and Danny shared a smirk over her head.

Just then a big guy named Kamekono came in. "Aloha Haolo. I come bearing food." He said.  
"Hey Kame. What'd you bring?" Danny asked

"The best fried Chicken and Shrimp." Kamekono said.

"Fried food has a lot of bad fat in it." Grace said.

Jenn and Danny both laughed quietly. "Could you put your headphones on Monkey?" Danny asked.

"Actually I have something I need to go do, Grace can come with me." Jenn said standing with difficulty.   
"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Come on Girlie." Jenn said.

"Behave Monkey." Danny said.

"Oh she's always good." Jenn said smirking at Danny as they left the room.

Out in the hall Grace grabbed Jenn's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well I have to go and have a picture taken of my the babies inside me. I thought you'd like to come and hang out with me while Danno rests." Jenn said smirking at her.

5:30PM  
DANNY'S ROOM

Jenn and Grace came back in to his room to find him sitting up eating dinner. "Hey Girls, where did you go?" Danny asked.

Grace looked at Jenn questioningly. "Go ahead." Jenn said smiling.

"I got to go and see inside Jenn's belly. I saw the babies Danno." Grace said excitedly.

"So what are they?" Danny asked.

"Oh no detective, you will find out with everyone else when they come out." Jenn said easing down into the recliner.

"Do you two want some of this?" Danny asked.

"No thanks." Jenn said.

8:30PM

Steve came into the room to pick up Grace to find Grace asleep on the recliner with a blanket thrown over her. He turned and found Danny asleep on the bed with Jen laid out beside him. Danny woke at the door and seen Steve and smirked at him. "Catch the bad guys?" Danny asked quietly.

"Yeah. How long yall been out?" Steve asked sitting on the bed opposite Jenn.

"A little over an hour. Jenn walked around for a while and Grace conked out in the recliner. We shared the bed. Don't be jealous." Danny said.

"Who's jealous?" Came Jen's voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Steve said leaning over and kissing her head.

"Wasn,t you. Your grandchildren like to play soccer with my insides." Jen said sitting up.  
"You ready to go home?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I'll wake sleepy head over there." Jenn said nodding to Grace.

"Leave her I'll carry her to your car. Just becareful going home." Steve said.

"She's not you mister I can drive on the sidewalk." Danny said.

"Who do you think taught her Danno." Steve asked picking Grace up.

"Don't call me that." Danny good naturally grumbled.

Jenn leaned over and hugged Danny. "Thanks for earlier girlie." Danny said.

Jenn just nodded. "My pleasure. If dad leaves and you need a ride call me." Jenn said.

"Yes Ma'am. What if I prefer your driving over his?" Danny asked.

"Call me." Jenn said.

After he escorted the girls out Steve made his way back into the room. "They get off?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. So Jenn helped you earlier. What was wrong?" Steve asked.

"I had a panic attack when I realized I still couldn't breathe. She came in and walked me through it. Stayed while they administered the antidote." Danny said.

"She's a pro at it. Walked me through some panic attacks after i came home." Steve said getting comfortable on the bed next to Danny.

"She was a big help." Danny said dozing off. Neither knowing Danny would be Jen's biggest helper in the coming Weeks and Months.

END FOR NOW

**Author's Note:**

> More to come in this universe. Hope you guys are enjoying it


End file.
